Our Promises
by Yumi Azura
Summary: kisah tentang sebuah janji antara Kazune dan juga Karin


Yuki : Readers bertemu lagi dengan author yang jelas jelas gak jelas. Kali ini hadir dengan fic baru lagi .

Karin : Hey baka author, fic yang kemaren kan belum selesai tapi kenapa udah bikin baru lagi ?

Yuki : Kau itu terima saja nasibmu sebagai pemain dalam fic ku hahaha *devillaugh*

Kazusa : Karin-chan percuma saja kalau kau memprotes, dia kan tidah punya hati .

Yuki : *deathglare* sudahlah abaikan saja mereka readers, anggap saja mereka tak ada . Buat para readers yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya sia sia buat baca and review fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya. Dan selanjutnya saya ucapkan ENJOY READING

~DLDR~

**Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo but this fic is mine**

**Our Promise by : Yukira Azura**

**Pairing : KazuRin**

**Genre : Romance / Angst (maybe)**

**Warning :**

**OOT,OOC,TYPO(s),aneh, gaje, TwoShot, de el el.**

**Azura family production**

Normal POV

Ada yang tahu ini malam apa ? Ini adalah malam minggu di Tokyo. Karena malam minggu, tentu saja banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak terkecuali sepasang remaja berbeda gender yang duduk di suatu cafe.

"Kazune-_kun_..." panggil sang perempuan kepada kekasihnya yang bernama Kazune, tepatnya Kujyo Kazune.

"Hn... Ada apa Karin ?" tanya Kazune lembut sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Kazune orang yang dingin, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau ingat kan bulan depan itu ada hari apa !" tanya Karin dengan senang.

"Hmmm... Seingatku , bulan depan aku ada OSN . Iya kan ?" jawab Kazune sambil tersenyum jail.

Yang di ajak bicara hanya menekuk wajahnya sambil cemberut. Kazune yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya cemberut.

"Sebenarnya kau itu ingat atau tidah sih ?" tanya Karin sambil berpura pura kesal. Karena ia tahu kalau laki laki di depannya ini hanya bercanda.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, mana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahun kekasih ku sendiri ! Jadi bulan depan kau tambah tua yaa ?" goda Kazune.

"Bukannya kau lebih tua dariku ya tuan Kujyo" sindir Karin.

"Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda. Memangnya kenapa kalau bulan depan itu ulang tahun mu ?" tanya Kazune.

"Kita kan sudah berjanji supaya merayakan ulang tahunku setiap tahun. Jangan bilang otak jenius mu itu tak bisa mengingat satu kalimat itu" ejek nya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kita akan selalu merayakannya tiap tahun. Aku janji kok" ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum.

"Janji?" tanya Karin sambil menatap Kazune.

"Janji" ucap Kazune. Lalu mereka menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua pada malam itu. Membuktikan bahwa janji mereka bukanlah suatu omong kosong.

"Kazune-_kun_" panggil Karin pada Kazune.

"Iya, kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kazune. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Besok kan hari minggu, kita jalan jalan yuk" ajak Karin kepada Kazune.

"Oke.. Kau mau jalan jalan kemana ?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?" usul Karin.

"Boleh" ucap Kazune dengan menganggukan kepalanya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Yee... Besok ke taman bermain" Karin melonjak senang. Kazune hanya terkekeh pelan karena melihat kekasihnya begitu senang.

"Besok pagi jam 9 nanti aku jemput ke rumah mu ya ?" tawar Kazune sambil mengacak pelan surai brunette kekasihnya tersebut.

"He'em" ujar Karin sambil mengangguk.

"Dan jangan lupa satu hal penting" ujar Kazune lagi

"Apa ?" tanya Karein penasaran.

"Jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik esok, _hime_" goda Kazune.

"Iya iya," jawab Karin

"Oke, ini sudah malam. Waktunya kau pulang~ ku antar ya ?" tanya Kazune.

Karin hanya mengangguk. Kazune dan Karin pun berjalan menuju mobil Maybach Landaulet berwarna putih milik Kazune.

Kazune POV

Hari ini aku dan Karin berjalan jalan ke Cafe, dan ia menanyakan akan bulan esok. Mungkin menggodanya sedikit menyenangkan , dann lihat wajahnya yang cemberut itu. Lucunyaa... Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang chubby itu.

Yaa, aku dan Karin membuat janji yang terdengar konyol tapi menyenangkannya itu..

'Merayakan Ulang tahun Karin bersama sama setiap tahun'

Dan mana mungkin aku menolaknya ? Walaupun aku harus tidak ikut olimpiade sekalipun, aku akan tetap menjalankan nya.

Dan besok, aku dan Karin akan berjalan jalan ke taman bermain sesuai permintaannya.

End Kazune POV

Esok harinya

Sepasang remaja berbeda gender baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih. Mereka berjalan dengan sang gadis menggandeng mesra tangan sang laki-laki, sedangkan yang laki-laki tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu semua. Sehingga mengundang tatapan iri dari setiap orang yang melihat mereka berdua (apalagi yang JONES #plak).

"Kazune-_kun_ , aku mau _ice cream_" pinta Karin kepada Kazune.

"Oke, aku belikan dulu ya! Kau duduk di sini dulu oke ?" perintah Kazune sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada di dekat pintu masuk taman bermain tersebut. Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu duduk di bangku yang telah di tunjuk Kazune. Setelah itu Kazune pergi ke Kedai _Ice cream_ yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Karin POV

Aku dan Kazune baru saja ingin membeli tiket taman bermain. Tapi, perasaan ku tidak enak kali ini. Mungkin dengan makan _Ice cream _, perasaan ku bisa tenang.

Sekarang Kazune sedang Ke kedai _ice cream_ untuk membeli _Ice cream_ terlebih dahulu.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat sekitar, ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari untuk mengejar bolanya. 'lucunya anak kecil itu' batinku dalam hati.

Tapi tunggu, bola anak itu menggelindin ke tengan jalan dan ia mengejarnya tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Saat ku periksa, ternyata ada truk berkecepatan tinggi yang akan melintas dari arah Kanan siap mengahantam tubuh mungil tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, dan... Berhasil. Ia ku dorong ke tepi jalan, namun saat aku baru akan berlari. Truk tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam tubuhku dengan keras hingga aku terlempar dan mengenai trotoar yang keras. Cairan berbau anyir keluar dari kepala dan pelipisku. Tubuhku rasanya ringan dan mataku terasa berat. Sebelum semuanya terasa hampa dan gelap. Terakhir ,aku mendengan suara baritone yang sangat ku kenal sedang meneriakkan namaku.

End Karin POV

Kazune POV

Aku sudah membeli es krim untuk Karin dan aku. Saat aku berjalan menuju bangku Karin yang Karin duduki tadi. Aku tak menemukan siapapun disana. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Dan aku melihat seorang wanita berambut brunette sedang berlari lalu datanglah truk dari arah kanan

Tunggu... Itu kan

CCKKIIITTTT

BRAAAAKKKKK

" KARIN"

End Kazune POV

Karin POV

Aku membuka mataku terlihat langit-langit. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku. Saat ini aku berada di sebuh kamar bernuansa biru laut yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Tunggu-

'ini kan apartement Kazune'

Saat ini aku berada di apartement Kazune. Entahlah bagaimana caranya. Tapi , mungkin Kazune tadi yang mengajak ku kesini. Setelah aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kembali, aku tak menemukan Kazune di sini. Yang ada hanya aku.

' Kazune dimana' batinku . Tak lama kemudian pintu apartement terbuka menampilkan sosok Kazune yang terkejut saat melihat ku.

End Karin POV

KRIET

Kazune membuka pintu apartement miliknya dengan gontai. Saat ia ingin masuk, ia melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di sofa apatementnya. Seorang perempuan yang membuat nya kaget setengah mati

"Karin ?" ucap Kazune lirih.

"Ke-kena-pa kau ada di-disini ? Harusnya kau tak berada di sini! K-kau , harusnya berbaring di rumah sakit" ucap Kazune setengah membentak, namun matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan.

"Kau kenapa Kazune-_kun_ ? aku tak mengerti maksudmu !" tanya Karin heran

"Kau, apa kau tak ingat ? Kau kecelakaan ! Masuk ICU, dan kau dalam keadaan koma! Kau sakit Karin, kau berada di rumah sakit ! Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini " ucap Kazune masih dengan setengah membentak sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari sepasang permata saphire indah miliknya.

Sepasang emerald membola sempurna atas apa yang diucapkan Kazune. Karin bungkam, dan terkejut luar biasa.. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya untuk menahan teriakan nya.

"A-aku kecelakaan ? Di rumah sakit ? K-ko-koma ?La-lalu , a-ak-aku sia-pa?" tanya Karin terbata bata karena saking terkejutnya.

Tokyo International Hospital, ICU

"I-itu, ak-aku ?" Karin terkejut. Setelah ia bertemu Kazune di apatemen nya, Kazune mengantarkan nya ke Tokyo International Hospital untuk mebuktikan kebenarannya. Dan sekaranga ia melihat seorang gadis berambut brunette sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ruang ICU dengan perban di mana mana serta beberapa alat ( Yuki gak tau nama nya apa) yang di hubungkan ke tubuhnya untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

"Ka-kazune-_kun, _lalu a-aku a-apa ?" Karin berkata pelan sambil menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring menahan tangisnya dan berniat untuk memeluk 'Karin' yang ada di sampingnya.

Namun,

WUSHHH ( emang bunyinya gitu ?)

Baik Karin maupun Kazune matanya terbelalak. Karena ternyata

Tembus

Kazune tak bisa memeluk Karin maupun sebaliknya.

Setelah mereka (Karin&Kazune tentunya) pulang dari rumah sakit , akhirnya mereka berkumpul lagi di apartemen Kazune. Suasana di apartemen Kazune menjadi sunyi dan hening. Mereka terlarut dalam piirannya masing masing.

"Jadi,... Sebenarnya aku ini apa ?" tanya Kerin membuka pembicaraan.

"Entahlah," Kazune mengendikkan bahu lalu bersandar di sofa miliknya.

"Apa aku hantu ?" tanya Karin penasaran sambil menatap kedua manik safir milik Kazune.

"Mungkin, kau hanya roh nya saja" Kazune menghela napas. Ia menatap KArin yang masih berpikir sambil melayang-layang (bayangin sendiri readers) di atas_ Spring bed king size_ nya.

Tomorrow

Hari ini Kazune pergi ke sekolah sendirian,tapi itu menurut orang lain yang melihatnya. Kalau menurut Kazune sendiri, ia pergi ke sekolah bersama seseorang -sebenarnya hanya roh- yang berjalan -setengah melayang- di sampingnya.

"Kazune-_kun_, memangnya kalau seperti ini tak ada yang dapat melihatku ?" tanya Karin antusias.

"Sssttt.. Diamlah Karin, aku bisa dikira orang gila jika berbicara sendiri disini" ucap Kazune dengan berbisik.

"Um, baiklah" Karin mengangguk. Karena bosan, sepanjang jalan Karin sebenarnya menggangu beberapa pejalan kaki. Seperti , duduk di atas kepalanya, memari dan bertingkah konyol di depan nenek nenek, sampai berdiri di bahu beberapa orang sehingga terlihat seperti tim pemandu sorak yang sedang beratraksi ( sirkus ?).

Kazune yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sepanjang jalan karena kelakuan kekasihnya -atau mungkin hanya rohnya- tersebut.

Dan kehebohan Karin tak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat pelajaran dimulai pun, ia masih bertingkah di depan kelasnya dengan menari nari konyol, lalu memeletkan lidahnya di depan sesei yang sedang mengajar.

Mau tak masu, Kazune pun tertawa pelan karena kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut di depan kelas. Karena suasana kelas yang sepi, tawa Kazune yang bisa di bilang cukup pelan, terdengar cukup jelas di sana. Setelah menyadari perbuatannya, Kazune sudah melihat berpasang pasang mata yang menatap heran kepadanya.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

Heyaaaaa! Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai. And para readers, chapter berikutnya adalah last chapter karena ini cuma twoshot

Cerita ini aku ambil pokok ceritanya dari komik oneshot yang judulnya Last night

Tapi kalo disini ada sedikit yang berbeda , dan tentunya judulnya juga gak sama.

Di sini genrenya emang angst , tapi angst nya ada atau gak juga gak tau.

Aku minta bantuan sama para readers aja kali ya yang nentuin ini genre nya apa . Karena saya sendiri juga gak tau. Kalo ada yang keberatan sama genre nya , silahkan di protes.

Saya menerima kritik,saran atau mungkin pujian (cih,pede banget). Ngeflame juga gak papa.

Tapi setidaknya tolong tinggalkan jejak nyata para readers yang telah membaca dengan mengisih kolom review yang ada di bawah.

With love (hoeksss)

Yukira Azura


End file.
